A certain patent document discloses a cellular phone to set key lock or not to release the key lock regardless of the intention of the user. This cellular phone has two touch switches . The two touch switches are provided on the same surface, and the cellular phone distinguishes “ON” and “OFF” of the key lock setting by the sequence of touching. In other words, when the user sets “ON” as the key lock setting, the user performs a slide touch operation in a predetermined direction, and when the user sets “OFF” as the key lock setting, the user performs a slide touch operation in another direction.
This technique premises that the user normally holds the cellular phone, however, even if the user does not normally hold the cellular phone, when any portion of the human body touches the touch switch, the cellular phone detects an operation relating to the key lock. Therefore, the cellular phone may perform an operation in contradiction to the user's intention.
Another prior document discloses a technique for controlling so as not to change the direction of an object on a display screen of a portable terminal with a camera even when at least one housing of the portable terminal is rotated in a state where the object is displayed on the display screen of the portable terminal. This portable terminal determines the direction of the display screen by an angle of a hinge that couples the housing including the display screen with the housing including the camera to rotate the image including the object.
In this technique, because the direction of the display screen is determined based on the relationship between the housing including the display screen and the housing including the camera, the direction of the display screen is not identified, when the user does not fixedly have the housing including the camera.
As an aspect, an object of this invention is to determine whether or not the user holds a portable apparatus.